


Fortune

by ayaivio



Category: Fortune - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Boarding School, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, aka kids, for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaivio/pseuds/ayaivio
Summary: At Lone Pine Academy, secluded from actual interaction with the ‘real world’, everyone just has to depend on what’s in front of and around them.For Lucia Fortune, a new 2nd year at Lone Pine, she’s already regretting being there’s days before school actually starts. Luckily she has cousins that have been there for years to guide her, and not to mention her roommate, Angelina who seems to know everyone.[this is basically a slice of Lucia’s life story at Lone Pine Academy]





	Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Critizism is HIGHLY, HIGHLY encouraged!!
> 
>  
> 
> I have like six chapters (22k words) of this already written, but this is the only chapter I’ve gone back and rewritten and edited.
> 
> I hope you get a little joy out of this

NEGATIVE DAY 6: MOVE IN DAY [1] AUGUST 27TH

To Lucia, the only place she ever wanted to be was with her boyfriend, Eros. She didn't particularly care where they were, as long as they were together. But that hardly ever happens, especially now that she's transferring schools. She and Eros had never gone to school with each other, but they'd also had always lived in the same town, at least since Eros had moved to Yhale. But now that her parents were making her transfer to Lone Pine Academy, she couldn't physically spend time with him anymore, which sucked.

Her parents decided to have her transfer schools not because they wanted to get her away from Eros, who they didn't like, but instead because they wanted her two be around more non-human people. Yhale was 97% human, with Lucia's family, Eros' family, and the demon couple who bred and raised hell hounds on the other side of town who weren't. lot of small towns in 4 were like that though, though it could also be the reverse, as in mostly supernatural people lived there but there were probably some humans too. Big cities were mostly balanced with their populations and while she couldn't tell if the city or town Lone Pine Academy has a majority or a balance, the school itself definitely had a non-human majority.

It was marketed as a safe haven for supernatural teens to get an uninterrupted education. There were "normal classes" like math and science, but also more focused classes for the students like Vampire History or Gym Class for Werewolves. Lucia had never felt that her "human education" was lacking before, and she had pointed that out to her parents multiple times, but they still insisted that she go there because it'd be good for her.

It was true that she had hardly been around other non-humans that weren't vampires or the witches she met at camp once, and her cousins that were old enough had all or all did go there, but none of that made her really want to go there.

Lucia's parents had enrolled her in Lone Pine Academy in January, eight months ago, but only told her in late May. That was another thing that really annoyed Lucia. She and her parents had never really gotten along, them and her were completely different kinds of people and it wasn't just her teenage rebellion. There was no way that enrolling her in a school without telling her about it for five months could be justified, and it just made the gap between them bigger. Of course she loved her parents, but that didn't make any sense.

Lucia spent the rest of May and all of June and July saying goodbye to all her friends and doing things she had always wanted to do around town. Her, Valeska, and Eliska had made a list of all the things they wanted to do and had wanted to do since they became friends in 4th grade. Valeska and Eliska were Lucia's best friends. The two of them weren't related, despite the similar names, and they were friends before they had become friends with her. From fourth grade through all of sixth grade they did was spend was spend time at the library, reading all the books there they could read (age limits) between the three of them and playing games on the computers together. In seventh and eighth grade they spent all their time reading magazines and doing makeup and homework and basically just being stereotypical young teenage girls. When they started high school nothing really changed. Eliska only continued to be a computer genius and the greatest person ever while Valeska focused on growing her social media presence. Lucia spent all of her free time being "arty," as Valeska put it, writing bunches of poetry and painting on 10x10'' canvas'.

Their bucket list started with the most infamous places around town, like the abandoned amusement park and the empty strip malls right outside of town. Those were the two most talked about places, they were kind of like a right of passage to being a 'big kid' or even a cool one. The other places on their list included the forest that backed Yhale, a few rivers and creeks that were all around Yhale, and all the parks around town, which was two pretty small ones. Another one of their friends from school asked why they didn't just go to every store and restaurant in Yhale, which was pretty doable in a month if they were going to a few places a day, so they added that to their list too.

Eliska made a whole powerpoint and schedule for how they were going to do it all in 2 and a half months and while they stuck to it for the restaurant and stores, they kind of just hung out everywhere else for however long they wanted.

It was really hard to say goodbye to them, Eros, and everyone else she'd known for the entire 15 years of her life. She understood where her parents were coming from, they had both grown up in almost exclusively vampire only communities, but they had moved to Yhale because they thought it'd be a perfect place to raise a child (and to get away from their families) and now they're sending their only child away? Her parents refused to talk to her anymore about it after they first told her about it, and that made the whole thing harder. When people asked why she was moving she just had to say that Lone Pine looked really cool and that she wanted to go because she had family there or because the classes were what she wanted, not that her parents were forcing her to go like she so badly wanted to say.

She was scheduled to into the dorms at the end of August with the rest of the new and old students. Her cousins had talked about the dorms with annoyance, disinterest and just tiredness. They lived in the Vampire-Demon dorm, called Hollow? Or something like that. anyways all their experiences were just about how animosity between all the different vampires (who belonged to different families) and other vampires, fights between the demon and the arguments between the vampires and demons. There was a lot of in-species fighting compared to vampires vs demons and that's what her cousins were tired with. People started a lot of drama that didn't happen in other dorms. Lucia probably wasn't going to deal with that drama since she was going into a mixed species dorm.

All the mixed species dorms were named after owls for some reason, and Lucia's was named after a Horned owl. It was an all girls dorm, but it was still mixed species. All of the "non-mixed" dorms were coed, but not the mixed ones. The Horned Owl dorm was 10 stories and three laundry rooms. One in the basement, one of the fifth floor, and one on the tenth. Originally Lucia thought that each floor had 12 rooms, but then she found of from her roommate that the fifth and tenth only have six because of the laundry rooms on the other side of the building from them. Lucia's room was on the 8 floor and she was in room 8 too. Apparently ever student got their dorm and roommate assignment at the start of August too. All she got though was a name a phone number and she wasn't sure if that was standard.

Eliska, who was an only child too, asked her if she minded sharing a living space with 23 other girls, but Lucia just said she was begrudgingly used to it. During Aeloayl, she had always shared both two rooms and a bathroom with her four female cousins her age. Maybe it was because the Fortune family appreciated beauty more than other famous vampire families made it such a bad experience, but she really wasn’t t excited to be in such close quarters with a bunch of other girls.

Her roommates name was Angelina and she had reached out to Lucia first. Her parents had used their house phone number as a way to contact her and Lucia was lucky that she was the only one home at that time and that her parents hadn't had a chance to talk to her before Lucia did. Because of that worry, the first thing Lucia did after introducing herself to Angelina was give her her own phone number because that'd be easier to talk on. After some basic introductions and getting to know each other, they realized that they clicked really well and had a lot of the same interests. After that first day they continued to talk and text everyday, just becoming better friends. It turned out that Angelina was in a mixed dorm for kind of the same reason as her, her sires (she was a succubus) didn't want her to be a loner and thought she'd be more social in a mixed species dorm. Last year she was in the Hollow Dorm and recognized Lucia's last name right away.

Lucia and her parents started driving on Tuesday the 26th to get her to the school on time for her to move in the next day. As different as Lucia was compared to her parents they did all have the same taste in music so there weren't any fights over that. They said their goodbyes and Lucia went through the doors of the Academy.

Right in the entrance, blocking what she thought was the entrances to the gardens in front was transporter type things, which Lucia was ushered over too right away. Her luggage consisted of two suitcases a backpack and a box(one for clothes, one for art supplies, the box for form stuff, and her backpack for whatever) which she dragged behind her as she was lead to one of them.

"Dorm? Floor? Room?" The person standing and operating the transporter asked her.

"Horned Owl, 8th floor, room 8," Lucia answered and as soon as she finished she was taken away with a bright light. The place she ended up was in the middle of an empty form room, shaped like a triangle, that only had the essentials in it. Two beds, two closets, two desks, two doors. One probably going outside to the rest of the dorm and the other to their bathroom or at least Lucia hoped it did. Angelina said that she'd be there at 11 and it was 9 now so Lucia would be alone for two hours. Angelina and her agreed that Lucia would get first choice for everything since she was going to get there first and was bringing less stuff so she chose the bed by the window, and the closet and desk farther from the bathroom. A couple of years ago one of her aunts had gotten her an enchanted suitcase set that allowed her to pack more than it looked like could be packed in them. She managed to fit in 12 different outfits, and like four different pairs of shoes, which made her really happy. The art supplies that she took with her was two comforters, two blankets, four sketchbooks and three journal for poetry/journaling, both to last her until winter break, a bunch of colored pencils her parents had bought her for Aeloayl last year, her drawing tablet that she begrudgingly took with her at her friends insistence, and some books that she hasn't read yet. As mentioned before her box was full of "dorm stuff." That meant she had her actual bedding in there, toiletries, her hair care stuff, some makeup, school supplies, and some cleaning stuff her parents made her take.to pack more than it looked like could be packed in them. She managed to fit in 12 different outfits, and like four different pairs of shoes, which made her really happy. The art supplies that she took with her was two comforters, two blankets, four sketchbooks and three journal for poetry/journaling, both to last her until winter break, a bunch of colored pencils her parents had bought her for Aeloayl last year, her drawing tablet that she begrudgingly took with her at her friends insistence, and some books that she hasn't read yet. As mentioned before her box was full of "dorm stuff." That meant she had her actual bedding in there, toiletries, her hair care stuff, some makeup, school supplies, and some cleaning stuff her parents made her take.

After putting all her stuff in the bathroom, closet, and desk, Lucia texted her friends, Eros, and Angelina. She had already texted her parents after she got to her room so she didn't have to worry about that. Then she made her bed and laid in it and did whatever on her phone until Angelina showed up.

She showed up thirty minutes later in the exact spot Lucia did earlier, but with way more stuff and the first thing she did was flop back onto her bed and sigh. After a while she sat up and smiled at Lucia. It is so crowded outside! I've never seen campus with that much people before, and last year had a lot of people."

It took the two of them 3 hours to unpack all of Angelina's stuff and get it how she liked it. As soon as they were done they heard yelling in the hall.

"Girls, come to the living room right away! It's time to talk!" A woman's voice boomed through their closed door.

"That's probably our dorm monitor. How is she so loud though? Last year I couldn't even hear that people were setting off fireworks in the hallway," Angelina said as she stood up. "This is probably just a community building thing and I don't think it'll take that long. We should go get lunch after. And I can give a tour of campus! It's so pretty, and i don't know if we'll see a lot of people because they'll probably be unpacking too, but it'll still be good for you."

They were the first people to sit down in the common area but there were a few girls standing around talking with each other. Soon after they sat down though the women they assumed to be their dorm monitor had came out of a room and said that their first official dorm meeting was starting. All the couches and chairs were soon filled by all the girls. There was some squishing onto the big couches, but it seemed to be because they wanted to sit with their friends. Angelina and her decided to share one of the loveseats in the common room for two reasons, one because Lucia didn’t know anyone and two because Angelina didn’t like anyone that was there at that moment. 

Gabrielle started the meeting by introducing herself and welcoming them to the dorm. She wanted them all to go around in the circle and introduce themselves, saying what species they were, how old they were, and what they liked to do for fun. Alicia had started, saying how she was excited for this school year and getting to know everyone and then answering the questions. While everyone was going around Lucia tried here hardest to remember what everyone said, not because she wanted to use the information against them but because she knew her parents wouldn grill her for information later.

“My name is Lucia and I’m a vampire. Im 15 years old and what I do for fun is hang out with my boyfriend.” Angelina scoffed at the last part but still got ready to say her part.

“My name is Angelina Nix and I’m a succubus,” she winked at the entire group. “I’m 15 and I shop for fun.”

The next girl was going to be their only other real friend in the dorm, Francoise, but then they had to go around and say what they’re excited for this year and Alicia started again. Lucia didn’t really know what she was excited for but she said making friends anyways.

The circle lasted for about an hour and a half, with Alicia brightening up the whole circle with her excitedness. When they were heading back to their dorm Angelina had whispered to her that she was like an excited puppy, and she laughed despite knowing that Alicia or another werewolf could have clearly heard the whisper and everyone heard her laugh.

In the weeks after the first day Alicia would taken it upon herself to be the leader of their dorm. She was a headstrong werewolf girl from a big and strong pack, and apparently it was in her blood to lead. Or at least that was what Lucia had concluded from her introduction on the day they all moved in.

The other people on their floor consisted of six fairy girls, six werewolf girls, six nymphs of various kinds, two mermaids, one vampire, one succubus, one shape shifter and one witch. Other floors had more than one of a vampire and demon, but not theirs. It was terrible. Technically speaking, the majority of the girls in their hall we're more light aligned than them and Francoise, the witch. Melissa was a cat shape shifter, and pretty much all shapeshifters we're seen as neutral creatures, especially the cat ones. Plus she didn't spend a lot of time in the dorm, so she really didn't matter in weighing out their hall.

Lucia and her new roommate were the first ones to get into the common rooms and they were the first ones to leave. Angelina didn't want to start Lucia's tour before she ate so instead she just informed her about Lone Pine as a school and as a community. There was a lot of drama and rumors, but also some stuff about the best places to go if you skip and information about bunch of the parties coming up. Angelina also filled her in on a few of their dormmates that she recognized, like Alicia, Melanie, and Beetlecloud, all of which she shared classes with last year.

which seemed to be what everyone else at the school had decided to do too, based on the crowd in the cafeteria.

They got Angelina’s shakes first since there was less of a line and then they went into the blood line behind all the other vampires. As they moved up in line they talked to some upperclassman that were standing in the line in front of them. They didn’t recognize Lucia as a Fortune, but they did recognize her as a transfer student so they shared some tips on getting the good blood first. Luckily for Lucia, her parents had agreed to send her some extra blood pouches every month so she didn’t have to eat in the cafeteria every day.

Angelina and Lucia sat outside on the patio with their drinks. They decided to talk about the most important thing to them right now, when they were going to go shopping together. School started on the 3rd and it was the 27th now so they pretty much had six free days to do anything. They spent another hour talking on the patio before they headed back to their dorm. They had seen a few of Lucia's cousins and a few people that Angelina ha wanted to talk to on the way.

When they stepped off the elevator the first thing they say was that everyone was out of their dorms and socializing. Neither of them wanted to do that so they tried to hurry through the common area and the dining area and back to their room. Angelina was faster though, so Lucia was the one that their dorm mates got to talk to.

“Lucy, right? Are you and Angelina going to join us for dinner?” Golddust asked. Golddust was about Lucia’s height, but her blonde hair was much more platinum than Lucia’s gold hair.

“Um... we actually just ate. Sorry,” Lucia said apologetically, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. Alicia had come up to them when a Golddust was asking the question.

“You don’t have to eat anything, or drink anything” Alicia added in after thought. “You could just hang out and talk with us.”

Lucia was debating eating with them because if she did she'd get closer to them and form more relationships which would be cool, but also she didn't know how long Eros could talk to her since he was starting in a new position at his internship/job today. But she'd have eternity to talk to him and who knows if she'd have this chance again, and if it went bad then she could just make fun of it with Angelina or Eros later.

Okay, just let me tell Angelina and I’ll be right back.” Lucia smiled to them and finished the walk to her dorm.

“They sucked you in didn’t they?” Angelina asked with a knowing look on her face. Lucia nodded and pulled out her phone to text Eros her new plan. Lucia had gotten the feeling over them messaging the past month that Angelina knew everything, and the feeling was only growing a the spent more and more time together. Eros texted back almost as soon as she had hit send agreeing to her plan and wishing her luck with her new dorm mates. She had wished him back luck too because she knew from the stories he told her that his family took game night seriously.

When she left her room it looked like the food was just being finished.

“Lucia, you’re back! Do you mind setting the table with Priscilla?” Alicia called out to her. Lucia shook her head no and took the plates from Alicia’s hands.

“How many places should we set?” Lucia asked Priscilla.

“20,” was all she got in response. Either way, she started setting down plates as Priscilla was getting all the silverware.

Just after they had finished setting the table most of the girls who were going to eat had started to gather around the table and take their seats. Lucia had ended up sitting in between Natalia, a werewolf with red hair and Astrid who was an Aurae with white hair. Lucia was the only one without food in front of her, but she was also the only one at the table who didn’t need actual food to live. Conversation was easy at the table, it seemed everyone was talking about different things but it wasn’t awkward. Astrid and herself were talking about their class schedules while Moonspark and Sugarpuff entertained the other girls at the other end of the table with their wild stories about famous fairies.

Dinner passed without much exciting stuff, it was mostly just getting to know each other, and then when some of the other girls found out that this was Lucia's first year here despite being the same age as everyone else they all jumped on the chance to tell her about the school.

They eventually moved to the couches and continued to talk, but slowly girls started to leave. Including Lucia.

When she walked into the dorm she headed straight for her bed and flopped down onto it. 9pm wasn't late for her to go to bed, but since she'd hardly eaten anything and had kept on moving around all day she was super tired. Or at least as drained as a vampire could be, but putting it into human terms was easier.

She could tell Angelina had watched her face plant into the bed, but at least she was nice enough not to laugh at her like her parents did every time she did that on the couch.

"So how was dinner?"

"Loud. And let's just say I'm glad I wasn't chosen to do dishes tonight."

"Sounds like fun. Anyway, make sure you get enough sleep tonight, or whatever you vampires do to recharge. You've sounded really tired all day," Angelina said, but not in a worried tone even though she obviously was.

"I think I'm just missing my boyfriend. I'll be better by the time school starts."

"You're not missing your parents instead? My roommate last year talked to her parents every day last year to complain to them about everything. Which has really weird looking back on it since demons don't usually get so attached to their sires."

"I'm so happy to be away from my parents actually. They're so controlling and this is like my first real breath of fresh air. Ever."


End file.
